A Happy Accident
by patriettegirl
Summary: What happens when an accident force Victoria and Melbourne to admit their feelings. Set before 1-4
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Victoria/Melbourne

Summary: What happens when a fall reveals the truth. Set before 1-4 and Albert's arrival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just taking them out for a spin.

Victoria had just gotten Melbourne back as her Prime Minister and was excited for the future that laid ahead; at least the future that she wanted, not the one that her Mother and Uncle had planned for her. Her mother had informed her just that morning that her cousins would be arriving in a few days from Coburg; without an invitation. It infuriated her to no end that her Mother and Uncle sought to control her every move; and as long as Sir John was still around he never stopped trying to gain power either. Lord Melbourne was her only source of comfort it seemed, after what had just happened she knew that when he did have to leave and a new Prime Minister came in one if not both of her ladies would be gone as well and that would mean the loss of her friends. Lezhen was there of course, but she could hardly confide in her the way that she could her ladies or even Lord M.

The day was nice, the weather was warming a bit and she decided that after she and Lord M finished the boxes that they would go riding that afternoon, and then of course he would have to stay for dinner. Just as Victoria finished dressing she went to the study where Lord Melbourne was waiting for her, a smile on his face and his hand ready to take hers and kiss it as was the tradition.

"Lord M, you have arrived before me this morning."

"There is much to discuss your Majesty, more news from Afghanistan and of course we still have some things to discuss in regards to the coronation."

"The only part of the coronation that I am even remotely looking forwards to is the ball. You will dance with me, will you not Lord M."

"If my Queen commands then I have no choice but to obey."

"Quite right, after we finish I wish to go riding, will you join me Lord M?"

"I cannot refuse." He said with a slight smirk and then followed her to her desk where they went to work on the boxes.

The time passed quickly as they worked together to complete the work that had been delivered. As soon as they finished, Victoria went to change into a riding outfit, one that would keep her warm; but would also draw the eye of her Primer Minister. During his absence it was all she could but think of him. There was constant pressure coming for her to marry, but she wanted to marry for love and not for duty. If only her uncles would see it that way.

Lord Melbourne waited outside by the steps for her majesty, he managed to turn just as Victoria descended the steps and made her way down he couldn't help but catch his breath. This creature was beguiling to him and took his breath away and made him feel young again with just one look. He knew that after everything that had happened with Caroline and Lord Byron that it would be pointless to have feelings for the Queen. That was the thing with feelings they didn't care about rank or station they just felt and his feelings were going to betray him one day if he wasn't careful.

"Ready Lord M?"

"Of course."

The ride started slow the grounds around the palace were extensive and there was plenty of places for them to explore, even though they had already explored most of them. When the two went out the guards did not follow as they used to, he assumed the Queen had said something to them at one time or another. It was just them, he knew that she enjoyed this time, he could see the stress of the palace almost melt off of her as they rode about. It was one of things that he noticed that had him slowly falling for her. He was so focused on watching her that he hadn't heard when she began to speak.

"Lord M, are you quite well?"

"Forgive me Majesty I was just thinking."

"Please share, I always wonder what people are thinking about when they are around. I know Sir John wonders how he can get rid of me and put mama in my place. My Uncles wonder which cousin I will pick or if I will die giving the power to them. The people wonder if I am qualified enough and Parliament wonders why I refuse to let you go as my Prime Minister. But I'm afraid I do not know what you think about Lord M."

"I must confess my thoughts are of you and how relaxed you look as we ride out in this beautiful weather."

"I feel like that is only half of what you are thinking about."

"Well somethings must be kept to ourselves other wise there would be nothing to talk about later."

"With you Lord M, I think I could never run out of things to discuss. I find I am myself when I am with you. I feel like you are the only one who truly knows me."

"I believe that once you find a husband of your choosing that you will feel the same about him as you do with me."

"What if I already know who I want my husband to be?"

"I think that is something that perhaps you should give more thought. You are still young Majesty, there is time to find a husband later."

"Tell my Uncles that." He could see her put more force into the kick of her horse. He had upset her, but before he could utter an apology he saw her horse neigh and rear itself onto its back legs, throwing the Queen to the ground with a thud. Quickly he dismounted his horse and rushed to her side.

"Victoria!" The use of her name was not proper but he didn't care as he watched her laying there. "Victoria, please open your eyes. It's going to be alright."

"Lord M, please it hurts." She said as she went to move but instead her head fell back to the ground causing her to wince in pain.

"I will get you back to the palace. Please hang on." He said as he lifted her small frame into his arms and standing from the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"William, I…I love you." She said as she grabbed his hand and then fell into unconsciousness.

"Victoria….Victoria" When she didn't respond he tried to jostle her and still no response. As gently as he could he lifted her up onto his horse, hers had started running back as soon as it threw its rider. For the first time in years he successfully mounted his horse by using only the stirrup and not a step. Adrenaline filled his veins as he adjusted her position so that she was cradled in his arms as he held the reigns, as quickly as he could he pushed his horse to a soft run. Soon the palace became clearer in sight, but he still doubted that anyone within its walls would be able to see him or his passenger. If they could they would say it was improper for a Prime Minister to hold the Queen so close, much less have her riding his horse.

As he got close enough, he could see the guards that normally stood at attention tense and start moving towards him as he pulled the horse to a stop right at the steps that lead into the palace.

"Help me, her Majesty has fallen. Help get her down." He said as the two young guards dropped their staffs and came to get the Queen from the grasp of her Prime Minister. One took hold of her feet the other under her arms as they slid her off. Melbourne made quick work of dismounting his horse as soon as she was clear. Then just as quickly he managed to take her back into his arms as he climbed the stone steps towards the interior of the palace. Emma and Harriet were walking down the hall having heard some of the commotion of his arrival from the study.

"Lord Melbourne, what has happened?"

"The Queen, her horse threw her. Send for the Doctor at once I cannot wake her." Emma turned and went in search of a steward to fetch the doctor while Harriet walked as fast as she could behind Lord Melbourne as he made his way up the hall and towards the Queen's Chambers. Propriety would have to wait this time as all that mattered right at this moment was the Queen and her health. Melbourne figured the best place for her to rest and the doctors to examine her was her bed and that was just where he took her.

"Lord Melbourne, you cannot enter her Majesty's bed chambers!" Baroness Lezhen exclaimed as she was almost knocked over on his path towards the normally closed off room to him. Melbourne refused to listen to her as he kept his path and then gently deposited her onto the bed. Normally his mind would betray him and his thoughts, but in this moment all he could think about was that Victoria needed a doctor and soon.

"Forgive me Baroness, but I doubt that you would be able to carry the Queen thus far. Now tell me has someone sent for the doctor?"

"Yes Emma has gone, but now so must you. The Queen's chambers are no place for the Prime Minister, given that she is in such a state, I'm sure she would quite agree with me if she could." Melbourne wanted to say he thought the Queen might disagree with her, but chose to take his leave and wait in the Salon for the Doctors to arrive and ask him what had happened so that they could best treat her Majesty.

"Yes Baroness." Once he was in the Salon, he sat on one of the chaise lounges and held his breath. He felt as though he were the reason for the accident and that there was no way that she would forgive him. It was then that his brain reminded him of the words that she had spoken before she succumbed to her injuries. She loved him, that was a dangerous thing, there was no way that he could love her in return; not when everyone wanted her to marry a Prince.

The thought of loosing her to either her injuries or even to someone else was like a knife to the heart. He had already lived through Caroline and losing her and Augustus; William wasn't sure if he could handle losing the woman that he loved again.

Soon the doctors came in and started asking questions about what had happened and how long had the Queen been unconscious. Once they had their information, they turned and returned to where the Queen lay. Melbourne called for a steward and sent a note to Sir Peel informing him of the Queen's accident. Parliament had to be informed it was his duty to his country, but the duty in his heart said not to leave Buckingham Palace until he was certain that the Queen would recover. He only prayed that she would.

A/N: I know the title says a Happy Accident, I promise it will get there.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1

A/N: Things are starting to look up.

Victoria moved her head from side to side, trying to get her bearings as she started to open her eyes. The light in the room hurt, but she slowly forced her eyes open as she lay there. The first thought that crept into her mind was where was here?

"Where am I?"

"Majesty you are awake thank goodness. You are in your chambers at the palace. I shall fetch the doctors." Victoria brought her hand up to sweep her hair from her face as she adjusted more to the light in the room. How did she get back here she wondered, the last thing she remembered was being thrown from her horse and then telling Lord Melbourne that she loved him. At the thought of Lord Melbourne her heart skipped a beat and then she began to panic; she had told him her true feelings, of course she thought herself gravely injured at the time as well. He must have gotten her back to the palace somehow, but where was he now; surely he would not have left if she were still injured. Or would he? Before she contemplate further the doctor appeared beside her bed.

"Majesty, I am so glad to see you have awoken."

"Why? How many hours have I been asleep?"

"Days your Majesty, you fell days ago."

"Days, but how? Who has been seeing to things in my absence?"

"Calm yourself Majesty. It has only been 3 days since your accident. Lord Melbourne has seen to it that things were handled. Parliament has held all boxes to the Palace since your accident, the country has been worried for you your Majesty."

"Where is Lord Melbourne?" The doctors all looked at each other then to the Baroness who told her.

"He has refused to leave your Salon since the accident. No one has managed to convince him to leave. Your mother and Sir John have tried to remove him from the Palace a few times these last few days."

"Send for him at once."

"Majesty it is not proper for a Prime Minister to enter the Queen's chambers, much less while she is ill. He has not left for his home since the accident, he is not properly able to address you at the time. Surely if we just send him a message saying you are awake that would be sufficient for him to leave and return when you can leave your chambers."

"Lezhen, I know you mean well. However I have been asleep for 3 days, Lord Melbourne was the one who was with me when I was injured and he is the Prime Minister. He nor I can resume our duties to the Crown or Country until he knows that I am alive and well. Please send for him now!"

"Yes Majesty."

Victoria tried to sit up as best as she could, but she found her legs were like dead weight and settled for pulling herself further up her pillows instead of sitting up completely. She watched as the doors opened and Lord Melbourne walked or should she say limped through them towards her. On instinct she lifted her hand for him to kiss as was custom, and as she watched him get closer she could see relief in his eyes; however there was more she just couldn't place it.

"Majesty, I am pleased to see you awake. You have had the country quite worried."

"Just the country Lord M?"

"Well I am part of the Country and I have to say you worried me more since I was with you when you fell, I was probably more worried then most. With the exception of your mother and the Baroness of course."

"I noticed you limping as you walked in, are you injured?"

"Yes, I appeared to have sustained an injury in my attempt to get you back to the palace after your fall."

"Has the doctor seen to you?"

"No, he has had more pressing matters to attend to." He said with a smile.

"Well now that I am awake perhaps he can tend to you now." Victoria winced as she tried to move again and found she still couldn't get much movement out of her legs.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?"

"No just a bit of pain is all, I'm sure it will pass. Please tell me how you managed to get me back to the palace."

"Its quite the story, I actually picked you up, put you on my horse climbed back on without the use of a step, which is how my leg became injured. Then I held you between my arms until we reached the palace. The guards helped me get you off of my horse and then I brought you here, much to the Baronesses disagreement. I think she would prefer if I were not in your bedchambers at all." He laughed as he looked at her. To see her awake and laughing was not something that Lord Melbourne expected, especially since she had not woken up straight away.

The fear that overcame him as he waited those past few days for her to wake up was unbearable. Emma had sent a page to Dover House to collect some clothes so that he could at least change as he waited for her to wake up. He prayed for the first time in years that she would awake and that he would not loose another woman that he loved. Now that he could see her and speak with her that relief that spread over him was overwhelming. To see her looking back at him and smiling at what he had just said warmed his heart in so many ways.

"I believe that if it were the Baronesses choice no one but I would ever be allowed into my chambers. You should have the doctors look at your leg. The crown owes you our gratitude for all that you did to save my life. Had you not been there I fear things would have been much worse."

"Yes, perhaps I shall finally agree to let the doctors examine me. You should rest Majesty, you are healing after all."

"You are right Lord M. "At that moment she called for the Baroness "Lezhen please see to it that my physician checks over Lord Melbourne's injury and send for Ms. Skerrett please."

"Of course your Majesty." They watched as the Baroness left the room with a slight huff, annoyed that once again the two would be alone in her chambers."

"Before I go your Majesty, after your accident before you became unconscious you said something. I cannot repeat the same words here, but I wanted to inform you that they are echoed as well. I just wanted you to know. After all that has happened, I believe that you deserve to know." He said with a shy smile before turning his head to glance at Ms. Skerrett who had just come in.

"Thank you Lord M. I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that."

"If you will now excuse me Majesty, I believe the doctor is waiting for me."

"Of course Lord M. Afterwards you should return to Dover House and rest. I will be here when you return."

"Thank you Majesty. Goodbye!" He said with a nod of his head before turning to leave the chambers he had sat vigil over for the last 3 days.

Skerrett came over and helped adjust the pillows under Victoria's head and offered her some of the tea that she had brought in with her when Lezhen left. She couldn't help but notice the smile that Victoria had as she watched the Prime Minister leave.

"Skerret, I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything your Majesty."

"I need for you to get word to the newspapers, before news of my recovery becomes knowledge that the Prime Minister saved my life and that he sat vigil at the Palace until I was awake. Can you do that."

"Majesty, the Baroness would let me go if she knew that I was the one who told the newspapers."

"I will protect you Skerrett. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Thank you. You must go now."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And Skerrett."

"Yes?"

"Have the doctors come see me as soon as they are done treating Lord Melbourne."

"Is something that matter Majesty?"

"I cannot move my legs Ms. Skerrett."

A/N: I got a plan just trust the plan you will all like it in the end. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I had this all written out and then my computer crashed, and I lost it! Essentially this whole thing takes place in Season 1 between Episodes 2-3 and then goes AU from there!

Three days later Victoria was in bed. More pillows were brought in to prop her up and allow her to sit up instead of lying down. Since she had awoken doctors believed that it was just temporary and that her legs would be moving again in no time. Lezhen however had overheard the conversations in the halls about how Victoria would never walk again.

Lezhen had begun withholding the newspapers after the second day of Victoria being awake. The first headline was "Lord Melbourne Saves Queen", immediately she had wanted to know who had told the papers that. The day after they read "Melbourne Injured During Queen's Rescue". Although Lezhen was glad that they were not saying that the Queen wasn't walking she didn't want that to get out and after the mornings headlines she was furious. Two stood out above the others, the first "Queen Healing After Fall" the second one more powerful; "Melbourne Holds Vigil Over Queen". Someone wanted it to be known how Melbourne had been there for the Queen and it was someone inside the Palace.

As she walked into her Majesty's Bedchamber with her breakfast, she couldn't help but feel like there was something afoot.

"Ah Lezhen, thank you for bringing my Breakfast. Do you have the papers with you?"

"Majesty, I do not believe that it is a good idea for you to see them today."

"Why ever not? Are they demanding that I abdicate?"

"No Majesty."

"Do they say I am dead?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then surely I can see them."

"Of course Majesty." Quickly she raced off to get the discarded papers from the hall and gave them to Victoria. Skerrett was helping her Majesty sit up so that she could eat when she returned. Lezhen did not miss the knowing look that passed between them. "Here are the papers Your Majesty."

"Thank you Lezhen. Oh look, it talks about how Lord M didn't leave until I was declared alright by the doctors. He truly is a wonderful man."

"Majesty, do you believe that he perhaps told the papers of this?"

"Lord M, of course not. After everything that happened with his wife, he avoids the papers and is so private. I believe that these are coming from someone else."

After a week, the papers stopped talking about the Queen and how Lord Melbourne had saved her, the country had moved on to more important things.

Weeks had gone by and still there was no movement in Victoria's legs. Many things were now moved to the main living area; but wheel chairs had been brought in one for each level and one for outside in case the need arouse that she was needed to be moved. The Privy Council had been notified that the Queen would most likely never walk again and began making plans for what was next. Her Uncle Leopold had convinced his brother that since the Queen could not walk, she could not produce an heir and that any marriage to her would be foolish and so the idea that she would one day marry Albert was squashed; and the Coburg's stayed away.

The days seemed to mix into one another. Victoria had stopped going outside to the garden because to move her down the stairs was a difficult task, despite her petite frame few of the guards were actually able to carry her in the chair that had been brought in and even after the additional chairs were brought in, few dared to carry the queen in such a way that would be considered inappropriate. So the Parlor was where she stayed, her desk was moved in and that is where she and Lord M did the boxes; it was also where he found her when he arrived one morning. Normally she would have been already in her chair with the boxes open or even on the lounge waiting for him; today however she was in her chair facing the window and looking out to her ladies that were playing with Dash on the lawn.

"Lord Melbourne your Majesty." He was announced as always, but today she did not turn to face him; her focus remained on what was beyond the window and just out of her reach.

William walked towards her quietly as to not disturb her, he took in her face sad and forlorn and even as a tear slipped down her cheek he stood in silence. The dress she wore was plain as most of them had been lately. Gone were the days of fancy lace as it made it difficult for her to be moved and usually itched as she sat in it longer and longer. The light from the window cast a shadow upon her that took his breath away and it was then in that moment he realized that since the accident, neither one had talked about anything. The papers had started to portray a possible romance since her rescue and as such Melbourne had tried to limit his time alone with the Queen. Now he felt that could no long be the case, he felt the desire to reach out, touch her hand as he used too and even declare to her in this room where is was the two of them his true feelings. He noticed the day's paper in her hand and caught a glimpse of the main headline " _Coburg's Reject Queen!"_ and knew that now was his time.

"Majesty, are you quite alright?" He said as he stepped closer and moved to take her hand and kiss it. Something he had not done since the accident.

"Lord M, I did not hear you come in. How glad I am to see you. Shall we start on the boxes?"

"Perhaps they can wait for a few moments. It distresses me to see you so unhappy your Majesty. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"It is nothing." She said as she placed the paper onto the table next to her. It was then in that moment she realized that she was not at her desk, but still in the wheel chair and that she would have to be moved. Inside she crumbled for she did not wish for Lord M to see her in need of help; she always wanted to be strong for him. "Could you please move my chair closer to the desk so that we may work?"

Melbourne could see it in her eyes, the defeat, the pain, the heartbreak. His queen was broken, but she refused to let it show to anyone, especially to him. He pushed her chair closer to the desk and then sat next to her in his seat as she called it affectionately.

He watched as she lifted the newspaper from her desk and threw it across the room so that it was no longer in her sight.

"Is it true your Majesty, that the Coburg's are not coming after all?"

"Yes, it is."

"Have they said when they will come?"

"From what I understand they do not wish to come ever. Apparently, a queen that cannot walk cannot bear heirs and therefore is unsuitable as a bride."

"If I may be so bold your Majesty only a fool would turn you away." He said as he looked into her eyes. He was right only a fool would reject her as such, but he knew that he inability to walk would hinder any matchmaking prospects from any kingdom, not just the Coburg's.

"Thank you, Lord M.," She said as she dipped her head to hide the blush that crept on her cheeks. This was the first time since the accident that he had seen her truly smile and even if the Coburg's or anyone else couldn't see it, Victoria was the same woman she was before her accident.

After a while the sun began to peek through the clouds and into the Salon where they were. Melbourne noticed the Queen tilt her head back and soak in the sunshine that shone across her face. "Would you like to go out to the garden for a bit Ma'am?"

"I would love to, but I have not been to the garden since my accident."

"Why ever not?" The shock on his face betrayed his feelings for a moment before he reminded himself where he was. "Surely fresh air would do you good?"

"I do not disagree with you Lord M, however it is quite troublesome to move me to the other areas of the palace, therefore I spend most of my time here or in my room."

"Well we must go outside, for you will become quite bored inside all day." He said as he pulled her chair away from the desk and pushed her towards the door and down the hall. "Come on off we go."

Once they reached the end of the hall and towards the grand staircase, Lord M could see the chair that they had placed at the bottom and decided that if he were ever going to be bold again, this would be the time. The guards looked petrified to even lift the chair down the staircase and when he called for help to move it they simply stood frozen. "Why does no one help?"

"I've been told they are too afraid they will drop me and do more damage. The ones who are strong enough do not wish to hold their Queen that close. Lezhen and mother have forbidden it. It was a great idea Lord M, but we should return to the Salon." The look of defeat that washed across her face was more than he could bear. He was going to take her outside no matter what anyone said.

He bent down and placed one hand under her knees and the other behind her back between her and the chair and began to lift her up. "Wrap your arms around my neck it will be easier to carry you your Majesty."

Victoria only nodded her hair and put her arms around him as he instructed. The last time he had held her this close she had been unconscious, this time she would never forget how he felt against her or how it felt to have his arms wrapped around her. She was sure someone was off to tell her mother what was happening, but she didn't care. The man that she loved was holding her and she was going outside for the first time in months.

A/N: Sorry for the super long delay. Hope my updates will come faster.


End file.
